


Home is With You

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Fright Night (2011), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Cuddling, M/M, Trans Male Character, mentions of drug abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Sometimes Peter gets too caught up in the hunt to think about protecting himself.
Relationships: Lucian (Underworld)/Peter Vincent
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Home is With You

He felt the blade slice through his skin right as he plunged the wooden stake into the bastard’s heart, he threw his weight into it shoving the vampire back onto the concrete, snarling down at the monster. He winced in pain as he felt the metal of the knife dig into his side, could feel the sticky wetness of his blood running down his side, his ripped t-shirt now sticking to his skin. The vampire clawed at him, reached for his face, jagged dirty nails scratching his face making him jerk his head back as he gave the stake a sharp twist piercing it further into the monster’s heart. It felt like an eternity before the monster ceased struggling, arms falling to the ground, head lolled to the side, and black eyes gazing at nothing like two black pools of water. Peter slowly climbed off the monster staggering as he backed off it, he closed his eyes tightly as he grasped the handle of the switch blade slowly pulling it out of his side. He leaned back against the brick wall staring down at the long cut that ran from his stomach almost to his back, the cut wasn’t fatal, though the spot near his back where it had been plunged in wasn’t in great shape. He pressed his hand to the wound, blood seeping between his fingers. 

He startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he whirled around taking a step back, relaxing when he saw Lucian standing before him. 

“Fuckin’ Hell you scared me.” Peter muttered as he followed Lucian’s concerned gaze back down to the wound on his side. “It’s nothing, tis a flesh wound.” He joked.

“We should get you to the hospital.”

Peter shook his head, “no way, been there twice this week already.”

Lucian stared at him quizzically, mouth opening in the start of inquiry. 

“Don’t ask, just take me back to your place, yeah? You got medical supplies and shit there, plenty of whiskey to keep me from screaming bloody murder when you stitch me up.” 

He didn’t want to tell him about his overdose earlier in the week, he was intent on keeping Lucian thinking he was only a partial train wreck. 

Lucian took another step towards him, Peter watched as he shrugged off his black leather jacket moving to drape it around his shoulders hiding his bloodied and ripped shirt from view, Peter smirked at him as he pulled it more tightly around himself. Silently he followed Lucian back out onto the street and his waiting car, inside he turned on the radio turning it up to fill the silence that settled between them. Lucian glanced over at him, a look of deep concern marking his tired features as if he feared Peter may die on him. It still scared him just how much Lucian cared about him, somedays he wanted to call him a total idiot for wasting this much time and emotion on somebody like him, inform him that nobody else had ever had faith in him like this. Peter sighed leaning his head against the window watching as the buildings passed them by in a blur of lights, the cool of the glass felt good against his aching head. The pain in his side had gone from burning to a dull throb, he looked down at his bloodied hand, it was beginning to dry feeling tight and itchy on his skin, he flexed his fingers watching as the dried flakes crumbled and flaked from his skin. He would need a long shower once he was stitched up and properly drunk.

When they arrived at Lucian’s trailer the lycan came around to his side of the car opening the door and helping him out, one arm looped around his waist mindful of his wound as he led him inside. He guided him through the living room that mostly was a makeshift study and back towards the small bedroom. Peter took a seat on the bed removing Lucian’s jacket then his t-shirt wincing at the sting of pain he felt as he lifted his arms as he pulled his shirt off tossing it to the floor. He looked down at the wound, from all appearances the bleeding had slowed, nearly stopped by now. He at least had the comforting knowledge that he would be left with a rather neat looking scar, he began to think of what lies he could tell people to make himself look like a bad ass once he was healed up.

Lucian re-entered the room with his small medical bag in hand, he knelt before him on the floor and began inspecting his wound. Peter only winced and whined occasionally as he cleaned the area to get a better look at the real damage, Lucian was kind enough to offer him a bottle of Jack Daniels to keep him mostly calm while he got to work on stitching the area where the blade had been plunged into him. 

“Fucking Hell that hurts.” He complained, his grip on the neck of the bottle tightening.

“If you’d gone to the hospital it wouldn’t be so bad.” Lucian reminded him as he finished stitching him up. He pressed a kiss against Peter’s chest before covering his wound with a bandage.

“Told you, not an option, thanks though.” 

He shrugged leaning up to kiss him gently, Peter placed a hand against the back of his head, fingers curling in his hair. “No need to thank me.”

“Feels like I should, you’re always looking after me.”

It made him feel guilty some days how often Lucian ended up having to save his ass, to keep him from getting himself killed.

“I want to look after you, I care deeply for you.” 

He bit back the urge to question that, to tell him it was a stupid thing to do to go and care about him, to look at him like he was the entire world to him. Peter kissed him again, he knew Lucian loved him, he could feel it in the way that he kissed him and watched him. It was terrifying, worse waiting for him to finally tell him that he was in love with him, he loved him back, but he felt like there was still so much he kept from him, things that would make Lucian leave him. 

“Think I can stay the night?”

“I was hoping you would.” He responded as he got to his feet, he pressed a kiss against his forehead before moving to climb into bed.

Peter grabbed his leather jacket pulling it back on before laying next to him on the bed, he curled up against his side, head resting against his chest listening to the steady beating of his heart, the rise and fall of his chest a sweet comfort as he closed his eyes. Lucian pet his fingers through his hair further relaxing him, it almost felt like home being with him.


End file.
